1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a grill cleaning tool of the type provided to scrape food and other deposits from the surface of rods of the type which form a grill surface for cooking food as in barbecues.
2. Prior Art
Grill cleaning tools performing a function similar to the invention are illustrated in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,185, C. D. Phillips; Des. 242,687, D. O. Broberg, Jr.; and 3,310,826, R. M. Ellis.